


After everything

by august_the_real



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_the_real/pseuds/august_the_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In August and everything after<br/>I'm after every thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	After everything

After Every Thing  
by august (mrsrosiebojangles@gmail.com)

 

Some people don't like space docks, and I can understand why.  
Everything about them is temporary. Everyone is always 'moving  
through'. The only families here are those who own establishments, and  
in time the children always grow and move away. Sometimes people grow  
plants, or have pets. They are mostly forgotten, or lost, or move  
through. It's the nature of a space dock.

She was moving through, I knew it from the beginning. For those of us  
who stay -- who call this temporary place our home, we get used to  
that look in a person's eye. The vague acknowledgment of surroundings,  
tempered by the overwhelming feeling of indifference.

She came in with a Klingon ship. When I first saw her, I felt sorry  
for her - being a human on a ship full of Klingons. I had first hand  
experience on occasions of the . . . less delicate Klingon touch. She  
spoke like a Vulcan, or a Pradi -- not universal translator English,  
but the English of someone who speaks through necessity rather than  
desire.

She did not speak to me.

I saw that she had scars on her face, around her eye. This seemed  
funny to me, because they could have easily been healed by a dermal  
regenerator. But I had seen stranger things, of course, than someone  
who wishes to keep their scars. I thought that I would like to ask her  
where they were from.

She spent most hours in the holosuite. After one week, she purchased a  
programme. The owner boasted for days afterwards that he had charged  
her three times the price he should have, and it was only for his kind  
nature that he did not charge her five. I thought it sad that she  
would want something so much, she would pay any price. I hoped it was  
worth it.

I somehow doubted that

I noticed her first because of her voice. I heard her arguing with a  
trader, and I thought she must have been an android. I had read  
somewhere that there was one in Starfleet. She had a magnificent  
physique, but probably a flawed design for an android. A more  
proportioned body would have made sense, and would have probably been  
more suited to the life of a space travel.

Some people said that she was Borg. The general consensus was that she  
was a member of the crew that had just returned from the Gamma  
Quadrant. They had apparently had a family of Borg onboard. I wondered  
why she was still alone. She certainly didn't look like any Borg I'd  
ever heard of, but then Wolf 359 had always just been a distant place,  
mentioned on the holo-reels.

Some of the other workers at the station had family, or had lived in  
that area. They had refused to approach her. I had just figured that  
latinum was latinum, any way you spilt it.

One night we met. I approached her at the bar, and we went to her  
quarters. They were sparse and impersonal, like she had just moved in.  
Maybe she had.

"Will you have a drink?" She asked, after we had settled on a price. I  
shook my head, and asked her about the Klingon ship. She answered  
vaguely, and sat next to me.

I was about to ask her another question when she touched my face. I  
leaned in towards her, and we kissed. She put her hand on my thigh. We  
went to her bed. She lay on her back, and I kissed her again. She  
*was* a Borg. There were still implants on her body.

I moved on her, and she arched against me. Her throat made an arc  
against the pillow. She did not make a sound. Her eyes were closed,  
and she was concentrating. I wondered who she was trying to remember,  
who she was making love to, in her mind.

She breathed in jagged breaths when I touched her. I wondered if she  
would make a noise when she came. She pushed up against my mouth and  
half turned on her side.

"Kathryn." She said, finally. It was the first thing she had said  
since we begun, and she froze almost immediately. I moved up her body  
to kiss her, because I was not who she wanted, but I was there. She  
opened her eyes and stared straight at me. She blinked twice and then  
sat up.

Breathing in slowly, she said "I do not wish to continue."

It was not the first time I had been called someone else's name, and  
I'm sure it will not be the last. I dressed myself, collected my  
latinum and left her room. She did not move.

She didn't approach me again. I only saw her on the station for a few  
more days. Once she was walking with a worker named Sarah, once she  
was coming out of a holodeck. She did not look at me either time.

People never stay long on a space dock. It's a temporary kind of  
thing. Her ship left here, eventually. The last I heard they were  
heading towards deeper space. Whatever she was looking for, I doubt  
she will find it there.

Maybe that's why she went.


End file.
